


A Cold.

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Comics, M/M, Sketches, Tegaki-blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've got a touch of a cold and came up with this. Poor Ray, he's my substitute. A very rough and quick comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cold.




End file.
